


Random things to know as a author

by N0t_RoBIN_H00d



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Author, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Death, I have some tips, Other, Postion, author regrets everything, how to kill off characters/people, i am so bored, way to die
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:55:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24795766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/N0t_RoBIN_H00d/pseuds/N0t_RoBIN_H00d
Summary: Do you ever need information for something and just don't want to spend lots of time looking? Well here is a little compilation of author tips!! Like a list of poisons, etc.





	Random things to know as a author

**Author's Note:**

> So if your reading this you must be high- I'm kidding really I was going insane when I wrote this so enjoy.

So the way this works I pose a question then I answer it, with effects, history, and fun facts. Also, all sights are linked in the text, if you think I need a sources page when this is over I will make one.

Q: What are some of the world's most deadly poisons?

A: Polonium, Botulinum Toxin, Ricin, VX, Batrachotoxin, Maitotoxin, Strychnine, Cyanide.

Q: What is  [ Polonium ](https://www.medicalnewstoday.com/articles/58088#effects) and its effects?

A: It is a radioactive toxin. If it enters the body it is surely fatal, fun fact is that one gram can kill 50 million people and make 50 million people ill. Effects; Nausea, Vomiting, Anorexia, hair loss, lymphopenia, diarrhea, damage to bone marrow.

Q: What is [ Botulinum Toxin ](https://www.ncbi.nlm.nih.gov/pmc/articles/PMC2856357/) and its effects?

A: One of the most poisonous biological substances, commonly found on plants, in water, and intestinal tracts of animals. Effects: interferes with neural transmissions, pain/swelling/bruising around the injection site, flu-like symptoms, headache, upset stomach. Usually used in botox.

Q: What is  [ Ricin ](https://emergency.cdc.gov/agent/ricin/facts.asp) and its effects?

A: Found naturally in castor beans, is useless if under 80 degrees Fahrenheit. Inhaling Effects: difficulty breathing, fever, cough, nausea, tightness in the chest. Ingestion Effect: vomiting, diarrhea, severe dehydration, low blood pressure, seizure, blood in poop/pee, within seven days liver/spleen/kidneys organs would give out. Skin/Eye Exposure: Causes redness. Death happens within 36 to 72 hours of exposure. 

Q: What is  [ VX ](https://emergency.cdc.gov/agent/vx/basics/facts.asp) and its effects?

A: Is a human-made chemical warfare agent, is odorless and tasteless, oily liquid that is amber in color, and very slow to evaporate. Effects: low/high blood pressure, blurred vision, chest tightness, confusion, cough, diarrhea, drooling/sweating, drowsiness, eye pain, headache, increased urination, rapid breathing, runny rose, slow/fast heart rate, small pinpoint pupils, watery eyes, weakness.

Q: What is  [ Batrachotoxin ](https://www.sciencedirect.com/topics/neuroscience/batrachotoxin) and its effects?

A: is an alkaloid steroid toxin found in the exudate from the skin of a dart-frog, 250-fold more dangerous than strychnine. Effects: Respiratory paralysis, numbness of human tissue, causes muscle/nerve depolarization, fibrillation, arrhythmias, and heart failure. 

Q: What is  [ Maitotoxin ](https://www.sciencedirect.com/topics/neuroscience/maitotoxin) and its effects?

A: Most potent marine poisons are also known as ciguatera poisoning (aka fish poisoning). Effects: Calcium ion influx through excitable membranes, cell depolarization, hormone, and neurotransmitter secretion, and breakdown of cell membrane proteins.

Q: What is  [ Strychnine ](https://emergency.cdc.gov/agent/strychnine/basics/facts.asp) and its effects?

A: Is a white odorless, bitter powder that can be taken orally or inhaled (like cocaine), or mixed with something that will be put into a syringe or drink. Used to be used to heal human ailments now used as pesticides and to kill rats. Sometimes is found mixed with LSD, heroin, and cocaine. Effects: Agitation, Apprehension or fear, easily startled, restlessness, painful muscle spasm, uncontrollable arching of neck or back, jaw tightness, difficulty breathing, dark urine, Respiratory failure, brain death, etc. Show sign within 15-30 minutes of use.

Q: What is  [ Cyanide ](https://emergency.cdc.gov/agent/cyanide/basics/facts.asp) and its effects?

A: is a chemical compound that contains the C=N it consists of a carbon atom triple-bonded to a nitrogen atom. Forms of gas, crystal, with a bitter almond smell. Cyanide is used for many things, making paper, textiles, plastics, cigarettes, electroplating, metal cleaning, and removing gold from its ore. The Gas will rise, not fall. Effects: Dizziness, headache, Nausea/Vomiting, Rapid breathing, Fast Heart Rate, Restlessness, weakness, Convulsions, fainting, low blood pressure, lung injury, repertory failure, slow heart rate, etc.

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea if this even helps but I will post more stuff if y'all enjoyed it!!


End file.
